A Gundam Christmas Carol
by Lady K
Summary: PG-13 for language, mild sexual innuendo... Winner of 1st Place Original Fic , take a look at the award at www.swafo.com/relenayuy. The story has little humor, drama, romance... Wufei is cast as the central character.


****

A Gundam Christmas Carol

By [Lady K][1]

Revised version to comply with ALL the requirements of the Xmas Challenge 

Wufei looked at himself in the mirror and frowned, he really didn't like these kinds of clothes, they were so confining. But they had to go in dress uniform. He fumed at being forced to attend the stupid play. He was Chinese for pete's sakes what should **he** care about xmas. Lady Une had practically made it a command to attend. He thought of Sally and frowned even more, **that woman** hadn't let him get off with the - I'm not feeling well - excuse.

He got on his car and went to pick up Sally. He tried to distract himself with some music and turned on the radio. The music that came out sounded soothing so listened for awhile.

//Silent night Holy night   
All is calm all is bright   
'Round yon virgin Mother and Child   
Holy infant so tender and mild   
Sleep in heavenly peace   
Sleep in heavenly peace //

He was humming to himself when he suddenly realized the meaning of the lyrics. "Virgin Mother!!! Oh, pleeease!" he quickly turned the radio off. That wasn't going to help his mood.

Sally always seemed to know when he was about to arrive and was waiting for him outside. It could have been because he was always so punctual.

"Cheer up Wufei, it's for a worthy cause." Sally tried to placate him. " Besides is not going to kill you." Sally reached over and turned the radio on.

//…Radiant beams from Thy holy face,   
With the dawn of redeeming grace,   
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth;   
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth. //

"Woman, would you please find something else, that song is irritating."

"I don't know, Wufei, I think is kind of soothing."

Grrr. 

"Ok, ok, I'll find something else." She switched stations.

// You have just heard the Christmas classic,

"Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire", 

now for my personal favorite, "Silent Night"//

Sally turned the radio off. It wasn't worth the hassle with Wufei.

Wufei sat besides Sally and stared at his other companions. Trowa, Dorothy, and Heero had no visible expressions, so he couldn't tell if they were happy or not to be there. Relena, Lady Une, Catherine and Quatre seemed serene. Duo and Hilde overexcited, baka! Zechs and Noin arrived at that moment and the requisite greetings started, "Merry Christmas!", "Happy Holidays". _Grrrr._ Just the sound of their cheery voices made him want to stand up and scream.

Sally took his hand and started to gently massage it, that helped to calm him down for awhile. 

"Hey Heero! What did you ask St. Nick to bring you." Duo started teasing Heero, "A sense of humor?"

Heero ignored him and Relena frowned at Duo making gestures for him to shut up.

Wufei turned to Sally and whispered, "Who the Heck is St. Nick?"

"A fat guy dressed in red that brings presents for the kids."

"Ridiculous!"

The play started and Wufei's irritation started to grow once more. 

__

So what if the guy didn't like xmas? So he wanted to save his money? The employees were lazy… Christmas spirit?! Bah, what a lot of nonsense.

He closed his eyes trying to meditate and close his mind to the mindless chatter of the play. It worked, he came back to his surroundings at the end of the play when the entire cast took a bow.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

__

Finally, I can leave!

Wufei was the first to get up to leave, but Heero stopped him and asked him to help with a security perimeter around Relena. The crowd jostled one another which made Wufei even more impatient, he wanted out of there **now**. 

Outside of the theater, Wufei saw one of those St. Nick's that Sally had mentioned, yeah, he'd seen those fat, white hair weirdo's before, they seemed to be expecting some kind of donation or was it payment for the presents they delivered. Wufei couldn't figure it out.

Sally thought the Santa's were charming and went to deposit a small donation and just to bother Wufei she kissed the Santa on the cheek.

A little girl was watching and turned to pull on her mother's hand and exclained, "Mommy, mommy, I saw someone kissing Santa Clause!"

They drove silently towards Sally's apartment. Wufei started to relax. _It didn't go so bad. Sally will be grateful at my restraint, hmm I wonder how grateful?_ He smirked in anticipation of the night ahead.

When they arrived, Wufei was surprised as Sally opened her door before he had even stopped completely. She got out and stared at him coldly and snapped "Good night Wufei!" Slammed the door and went inside her building.

__

Shit! What the hell is wrong with that woman. I went to the play, I sat there the whole time! She was supposed to be grateful, damn it!

He gunned his car and rushed to his apartment, seething again. He turned the radio hoping again to find something to his liking.

//Christ the Savior is born;   
Christ the Savior is born. 

Silent night, holy night,   
Son of God, love's pure light. //

"That infernal song again!!" He turned the radio off and brooded in silence.  


__

You just can't win with woman, you don't do what they want, they angry, you do what they want and they get angry too!

He slammed the door to his apartment, and tore the stupid formal clothing he had worn in an attempt to impress Sally. He took a shower and drank some sleeping pills. He then tried to do some Tai Chi to release the tension. But Tai Chi wouldn't work, some carolers had chosen his apartment complex for a rendition. No matter what Wufei did he couldn't drown the sound.

//Silent night, holy night,   
Shepherds quake at the sight.   
Glories stream from heaven afar,   
Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia//  


"I can't take it anymore!!" He drank more sleeping pills hoping for oblivion.

Wufei was awakened by the sound of his window banging on the wind. He got up to close it when he heard a voice that made the hairs behind his neck stand up.

"Wufei." A soft voice called him.

"What the hell…" he whispered.

And before him materialized the image of his late wife Meilan.

"Wufei… I have come to warn you…"

__

It must be the sleeping pills, this is a dream, this is a dream…

"I can't stay long Wufei, listen to me, other spirits will visit you tonight, heed their words or all you hold dear will be lost…" Meilan smiled sadly at him and vanished.

Wufei snorted, that's the last time he drank a sleeping pill. He went back to bed and sleep overcame him again.

An hour later he awoke again, this time he felt the presence of someone in his room. He slowly moved his hand towards his kitana and jumped to a defensive position. Outside the clouds parted and allowed the moon rays to penetrate through his window, the light reveled the form of Relena.

"Relena? What are you doing here?" There was no answer.

__

Yeah, I've had this dream before. Now she'll start taking her clothes off.

"Wufei, I am the spirit of the Christmas past, I have taken a familiar form to help you better."

__

Oh great, my dream has been ruined by that baka play.

"Take my hand, there are things I must show you, and we have little time." She extended her delicate hand towards him.

Wufei hesitated. _Ok…, maybe the dream changed a bit and after I take her hand she will show me things, he, he. _He could go along with that.

He took her hand and the room around him started to shimmer. Startled he tried to release her hand, but her grip was stronger. The room disappeared and he found himself in the Colony L5. He looked around in wonder and then amazement when he heard his mother's voice calling him.

Relena, spirit of Christmas past, whatever she wanted to call herself, showed Wufei parts of his past. 

When he was only four and had accompanied his father to Colony L2, he had seen the xmas decorations and his young mind had marveled, "Father this is like a Winter Wonderland."

"Winter? Wonderland? What foolishness is this?" His fathers displeasure lasted the entire trip.

When he was six and other children had made fun of him because his house was not brightly decorated like theirs. He looked with envy at their smiling fathers and the many presents they received. His father had told him that such foolishness would only weaken a man.

When he was seven and his mother had died. His father had ranted over weak women not been able to withstand the rigors of childbirth. He had lost his mother and a brother that day but he had not been allowed to cry. Then months later, his father death, at which he did not even **want** to cry. And then finally Meilan's death, at which he had cried in fury.

"Show me no more." He could hardly contain his emotions, he wanted to slash in fury at the injustice and the pain of his loss. "Why do you show me these things?"

"I want you to remember the feelings that you had as a child and why you have buried them. If you do not release them they will destroy you."

"Take me back Relena… do not torment me anymore!"

"Very well." She took his hand once again and his surroundings shimmered. He felt dizzy and closed his eyes, when he opened them he found himself lying in bed.

__

It was just a dream…

He turned to his side and tried to regain his sleep. But his emotions where in too much turmoil. _Mother, Meilan… why?_ He closed his eyes and tried to block the memories. Never again, he would not let himself be hurt that way ever again. If that spirit thought that this would weaken him, **it** was wrong.

He passed the next hour tossing and turning until he heard a familiar laughter.

__

Figures, if his dreams were going to run parallel to the play, there was only one baka that could appear now, _Duo_.

"Wake up Wufei-man, let's go party!"

Wufei turned around slowly and stared at Duo, "Let me guess you're the spirit of Christmas present."

"We have a winner!!!"

__

Grrr… "What do you want?"

"Why Wuffie, don't be so glum. We are going to have some fun. Don't you wanna go spy on your friends. Wanna go see Relena take a shower?" Duo wiggled his eyebrows.

Wufei blushed, "You're baka! Why would I want to see that skinny stick?"

"I dunno, that's your dream not mine. I dream with Miss Noin."

"You're not a spirit! Duo! What kind of prank are you playing? I swear if you…"

"Calm dowwwn, baby. If I pick a body form I also have to take the body's personality, ok?"

Wufei remained silent while he considered his next move. "Very well, what are you going to show me?"

Duo grinned, "Grab my braid baby, we're going for a ride!"

Wufei did something that he had always wanted to do, he yanked the braid.

"Oi, not that hard you jerk!"

Wufei grinned for the first time that night.

Duo stared at him, "Oi, I think your grin is scarier than your frown."

Wufei growled and tugged on the braid again. "Ok, ok, let's go. Jeez, no sense of humor."

Wufei felt like the floor opened and he started to fall down an abyss. They landed inside one of Quatre's mansions.

"You **can** let go of the braid now!"

Wufei pulled on it once more and released it.

The whole gang was there, busy putting up decorations. Even Heero was helping out. He saw Duo too. He could hear Quatre's and Relena's voices singing another blasted xmas song, while they worked, "…I'm dreaming of a White Christmas, just like the ones I used to know…"

__

Okaaay… So this is not really Duo. Two Duo's, what a nightmare.

He looked for Sally and found her sitting on a corner quietly folding napkins into intricate designs. She was so graceful, but she looked sad. Hilde walked towards her and sat down on the chair beside her.

"How beautiful! I wish I was more artistic."

Sally smiled at Hilde, "This is not art, but constant badgering from my mother to learn something more feminine. She feared I wouldn't find a guy if I didn't develop my feminine skills."

Hilde laughed. "Don't laugh I think she was right."

"Sally… why do you say that. Are you having problems with Wufei again?"

Wufei got closer to overhear. 

Author's note: Wufei knows he can't be seen or heard. Hello!! He saw the play, he knows the drill.

"He is so rigid! He can't let go and have some fun. It's like I'm paying for all the damage that he's received in the past. I love him, but I don't know if I can take his coldness forever." Sally sighed, "He won't even come to the party. I had to practically force him to go to the play last night, and you saw how he behaved! He sat there like some kind of martyr, growling and fidgeting. I mean, I'm not into the religious side either, but hey, it's just like any other local holiday. I don't see why I can't enjoy it. Besides the story had some significance beyond this particular holiday. It made me think about the choices I've made and how they affect my future." Sally sighed again, "I'm sorry Hilde, I shouldn't have dumped all this on you."

"Hey, that's ok. What are friends for? Cheer up, maybe he'll come around…"

Sally gave her an incredulous look.

"Ahem, well…" Duo (the spirit) seemed embarrassed to have been witness to that outburst.

"Be silent! I don't need your opinions." Wufei interrupted gruffly.

Wufei kept observing his friends, joking, smiling, playing pranks on each other and felt the emptiness in him grow. 

"Heero, can you bring me the ladder?" 

"Sure, Quatre." The ladder was leaning against wall and Heero started to pull it.

"Hey watch it!!"

"Duo?"

"You wanna kill me or something?"

"How the HELL was _I_ supposed to know you were up there?"

"Easy, you look up, you see me!!" he said in exasperation as he climbed down.

Heero took the ladder to Quatre and went back to helping Relena. Quatre set the ladder in the middle of the room.

"Why does he work at this?" Wondered Wufei out loud. "He's Muslim, shouldn't this rub against him?"

"Earth to Wufei! Earth to Wufei! He does it to share with his friends just like Sally and Heero, and many of the others."

"Well, why didn't he have his servants prepare the party and the decorations? Why put his friends to work?"

"Duuh!! That's half the fun you dummy! Hey let go of the braid!"

Wufei heard a cry and turned around in time to see Quatre fall from the ladder and hit his head on one of the tables. 

"Quatre!! NOOOOO!" Dorothy shouted as she ran to Quatre but Sally stopped her. Heero and Trowa had to restrain her, while Sally went to examine the unconscious form of Quatre.

"Call an ambulance! Quickly!"

__

No, this can't be…

"Yes, Wufei it can be." Duo (the spirit) spoke softly.

"You can hear my thoughts," accused Wufei. "Will he be all right?"

"I don't know, I can only show you the present day. In this day he will not die. But he will not be alright, he has lost the use of his legs," was Duo's sad pronouncement.

"He was the best of all of us."

"Yes… grab my braid again."

This time Wufei held it without yanking and they were transported to the hospital. The hospital hall was filled with gloom and crying faces of his friends and Wufei felt the shame and guilt of not been there in the flesh to help.

__

Where is my honor? I should have been there, I would have prevented it, that ladder was obviously not strong enough.

Dorothy's cries reached him, she was sobbing loudly and Zechs held her trying to provide some comfort.

Wufei closed his yes,_ no more, take me away from here._

"Very well…"

When Wufei opened his eyes again he was standing alone in his room. His body felt as if it had been beaten up. 

__

No, it cannot be, this is only an awful nightmare produced because of that stupid play and the sleeping pills.

He turned around and found himself staring at Heero who was wearing a black cloak, very similar to the one on the play. 

__

Great the Silent One has arrived.

Heero walked towards the window and pointed towards the city outside. Wufei looked and was shocked to see the entire city destroyed.

"What the hell happened here?"

Heero pointed again and Wufei was pulled towards one of the destroyed buildings. He followed Heero who walked inside and kept going down some stairs. Suddenly Wufei recognized the building, Preventer Headquarters.

Heero walked through the closed door, Wufei hesitated but followed too. Inside he found Lady Une and Sally talking.

"What will we do now?"

"I don't know Sally, he's dead. I guess the war is over. But to rebuild all this… I don't think I have the strength to go on. I wish… I wish…"

"I know, I never thought we would have to fight against Quatre. His bitterness consumed him and in the end none of us could reach him. I wanted to believe it was the Zero system of his new Gundam, but I know that's not true, he built it knowingly and used it knowingly."

"Poor Dorothy, she tried to reach him the hardest and he killed her. I guess I don't care anymore what people do, let them kill themselves if they want to. I'm retiring."

"I guess I will too…," Sally sighed and looked at her time piece. "Well I'm sure a doctor comes in handy at the circus."

The door opened and Trowa, Heero and Duo came in. Sally walked towards Trowa and he hugged her and kissed her. "Let's go sweetheart, the shuttle leaves in two hours."

Wufei's mouth hanged opened. _How could she? She betrayed me!_

Trowa and Sally said their good-byes and left. Heero and Duo stayed and spoke to Lady Une.

"So what are your plans?" asked Lady Une.

"We have decided to disappear," answered Duo.

"Disappear?"

"Yes, I will take Relena and disappear in one of the colonies," confirmed Heero. "There is no sense in her risking her life anymore and I'm not willing to fight anymore. I have had to kill a friend for this peace, I will not fight again. I have paid a high price for this."

"I understand. It is hard to forgive… why did Wufei join Quatre?" wondered Lady Une.

"I don't know, and I no longer care. In the end he said he felt guilty about Quatre, but I didn't understand. Wufei had no reason to feel guilty, it wasn't his fault."

"And you Duo, you were the one that had to stop Quatre."

"Stop him? Is that a kind word for saying that I killed him?" Duo laughed harshly. "Shinigami rules once again! I will go with Heero and Relena, I have nothing left, Hilde left me, she didn't like Shinigami," he laughed harshly again and turned to leave.

"Duo! Please, don't let Shinigami take control of you," pleaded Lady Une. "I fear… I fear you will end like Quatre."

"Too late, I AM Shinigami. But I won't end like Quatre, I would rather take my own life first."

Tears streamed down Wufei's cheeks, this could not be true…

Heero (the spirit) pointed again and they were transported back to Wufei's apartment.

Wufei turned towards him and demanded, "Tell me, I **can** change this."

Heero (the spirit) just stared at him in silence.

"NOO!" he shouted, "Answer me!!! I lose my life, my honor, my friends, the woman I love… this is not true, I won't let it be true!!!"

Wufei awoke crying and shouting, his body drenched in sweat.

__

A dream… a nightmare… it was only that. No!! I can't take the chance. I must make a difference. I must!!

The party preparations in Quatre's house were in full swing. Sally sat in a corner folding napkins in intricate designs while she spoke to Hilde.

The doorbell rang, Duo went to open it and was surprise to find Wufei.

Wufei frowned and entered banging his head on a hanging mistletoe. "Who the fuck had the idea to hang this stupid shit up here anyway?"

Sally angrily rushed to him, ready to lay it out on him. Wufei grabbed her and grinned. Sally's mouth opened in shock and Wufei took the opportunity to thoroughly kiss her.

The room stood still and silent. Wufei released Sally, bent his knee and presented her with an engagement ring. "Sally, I love you, will you marry me?"

Sally fainted.

Nobody paid Sally any attention, they just stared at Wufei as if he was some sort of apparition. Sally came to her senses again and now it was her that grabbed Wufei **and** the ring. "Are you Wufei's twin or something?"

Wufei laughed, "No onna, I'm just a man who has realized that you are worth too much to risk losing."

Everyone remained transfixed. This could not be Wufei, they all thought. It took a while for the room to resume their previous activities but they kept giving Wufei, who had started to help with the decorations, incredulous looks.

When Quatre arrived with the ladder, Wufei froze and then rushed to assist him. "No, Quatre let me do it. Heero! Trowa! Hold the ladder, it doesn't look too stable to me." Heero and Trowa assisted while staring at each other in disbelief.

That evening the party and dancing began. A song began to play, "I'll be home for Christmas". Wufei took Sally's hand and drew her to the dance floor. He held her close to him and whispered in her ear. "I love you, Onna, never forget it."

Hope you like it!!

Lady K

First Knight of The Round Colonies

Sworn to Protect Love, Justice, and Heero's Spandex

Slayer of Enemy Mobile Suits and Deathfics

Serving Under the Benevolent Rule of The Lemon Alliance

www.swafo.com/relenayuy

   [1]: ladyune22@hotmail.com



End file.
